


Experimenting

by CButton (LucyConan)



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyConan/pseuds/CButton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is tired of Ned's lack of enthusiasm for testing their range of options and takes things into her own hands - literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the world they are in belong to ABC, not me, I am just borrowing them temporarily... 
> 
> On the rating: Not sure if the rating is correct - if anyone feels I should have used explicit, feel free to tell me, I can still change it...

Experimenting

 

The Pie Maker stood at his work station, his hands busy kneading the dough for a triple berry pie, when lonely tourist Charlotte Charles entered the Pie Hole’s kitchen. Four nights ago, when she had laid in her bed frustrated that Ned would not dare do much more than kissing through plastic wrap with her and hold her hands in heavy winter mittens, she had decided if the Pie Maker didn’t want to experiment how wide their range of options was, she would do it for both of them. 

That had led to a few awkward moments during the first morning when she had spiked revived strawberries on her long handled fork and poked his shirt clad back with them, simply responding „Nothing!“ when a bewildered Pie Maker had asked her what that was about. After that she had waited three more days to ensure that the Pie Maker would be as relaxed and unsuspecting as usual around her. 

Seeing that his hands were busy, she swiftly walked up and stuck her silk glove covered hands down the back of his jeans, wriggling her way under the boxer shorts and directly onto his skin. 

The Pie Maker froze in shock as he realized that her hands were actually INSIDE his boxer shorts and in direct contact with his skin.. „Chuck!?“ he asked concerned and slightly high pitched, but his only answer were two silk-glad hands deftly squeezing his butt cheeks and Chuck’s content sigh as she leaned against his shirt covered back. 

„Skin on silk-gloves, perfectly safe!“ she said smugly, as she allowed her hands to wander inside the shorts, moving to the front, careful that her long sleeves weren’t pushed up, even though they had been stuffed into the gloves and secured with duct tape, which she then had covered with thin woolen pulse warmers to spare the Pie Maker the feel of the duct tape on skin.

„Safe in back and front!“ she grinned as she started to fondle his cock, drawing an embarrassingly loud moan from the Pie Maker, who suddenly had lost his words for protesting as the blood left his brain to concentrate in a much more interested place of his anatomy. 

Chuck chuckled as she felt his body respond. With an evil glint in her eye she continued to massage him, stroking up and down the shaft with her right hand, while her left wandered back to his rear, squeezing again, while the Pie Maker desperately tried to keep silent, as there were customers in the Pie Hole. And the Pie Maker didn’t want his customers or Olive to know what his girlfriend was currently doing with her hands inside his pants right there in the kitchen. 

„Chuck, please, stop! Someone will walk in on us.“ he pleased between moans, though the sentence left his mouth somewhat garbled. 

But Chuck didn’t stop and didn’t allow him enough room to simply walk away from her - and after a few more strokes of her hand, the Pie Maker discovered that his legs were barely able to keep him standing - walking away from her was no longer an option.

He braced himself with his hands against the surface of the work station, the pie dough laying in front of him forgotten. The Pie Maker was caught between the sensation Chuck’s touch brought him, alternately sharply sucking in the air and producing soft whimpers and little moans, afraid to make too much noise, lest he might attract unwanted attention, while Chuck mercilessly continued to massage, feeling the results of her ministrations hands on. 

She could tell he wouldn’t last much longer and intensified her actions, the fingers of her left hand dipping into the cleft of his rear, gently ghosting over his rear entrance, testing if touching him there brought a positive response. 

Finally - after what seemed to the Pie Maker an embarrassingly short amount of time - he came inside his boxers with a muffled moan, biting his lips as his legs almost gave out under him. He panted heavily, his suddenly wobbly legs having difficulties to support him, as he tried to clear his vision - he was sure it had blacked out for a second. 

Chuck rubbed herself against his back again, purring happily at what she had done to him. 

„You will either experiment together with me in the bedroom from now on - or I will experiment like that in every spot I want, no matter how public.“ she smiled sweetly at him. „Your choice!“ She removed her hands from inside his jeans and with one last suggestive squeeze to his jeans glad behind, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving a breathless and somewhat shocked Pie Maker behind, who at this moment had no idea which choice he would actually prefer.


End file.
